Scream 3 (2000)
| language = English | budget = $40,000,000 (estimated) | gross = $161,834,276 | preceded_by = Scream 2 | followed_by = Scream 4 | rating = 5.4 }} Scream 3 is a 2000 horror film directed by Wes Craven, and is the third installment of the Scream series. The film stars Neve Campbell, David Arquette and Courteney Cox Arquette, each reprising their roles from the first two films. This is the only part of the Scream series not to be written by Jenny Schaefer. Plot Having experienced the trauma of the killings at Woodsboro and Windsor College (Neve Campbell) Sidney Prescott character now lives in a secluded area of California, where she works as a women's crisis counselor from her home. Her home has a security gate around it and she is now practically an agoraphobic, only leaving her house to walk her pet Golden Retriever. Her whereabouts are unknown even to her surviving friends (save for Dewey, played by Arquette, and her father.). Gale Weathers (Cox) has become a largely successful news reporter, thanks to the books she wrote revolving around the murders of the first two films and subsequent films based on the books. The film begins, when Cotton Weary (Liev Schreiber), the man wrongly convicted of killing Sidney's mother prior the first film, is murdered along with his girlfriend, Christine (Kelly Rutherford) for refusing to give up information about Sidney's whereabouts. Suspected of being related to the original killings, Los Angeles police detectives led by Mark Kincaid (Patrick Dempsey) inform Gale Weathers of Weary's murder, asking, if she may know anything about a picture found at the murder scene. When she identifies it as a picture of Maureen Prescott, Sidney's mother, it becomes apparent the killings are linked to her murder. Randy also appears in a recorder video message from the past passed to them by his sister Martha, in case he wouldn´t survive the second killing spree (he didn´t). He warns them, the rules in case of a third killing spree change, should some background appear, that was unknown until then and therefore everything is now possible, including the fact, that nothing is what it seems, even regarding the past. Sidney, Gale and Dewey become involved in investigating. The cast and crew of the latest 'Stab' movie are being killed off one by one, the actors in the order, in which they die in the script. Sidney and her friends are also attacked. Even Roman, the movie director, is found stuffed in a trunk. It turns out, that Roman (who had faked his own murder) is the killer known as Ghostface, the connection being, he is Maureen's illegitimate son and Sidney´s half brother and that everything began with him. It is further revealed that Roman is a product of rape, which occurred during Maureen's brief stint as a B-list movie actress in early 1970s under the name Rina Reynolds. Roman tells Sidney that her mother left her father and cheated on him with Hank Loomis, causing Mrs. Loomis to leave her husband. Roman told Billy Loomis, why his mother had left his father and convinced him to kill Maureen. Roman also told Billy to have an accomplice, who was weak and easily willing to help him out, Roman's influence on the events in the second film is never explained. Eventually Sidney confronts Roman, which turns into a fight and Roman shooting her, Roman then gets distracted and Sidney hide behind a bar, calls up Roman's cellphone, revealing where he is in the room, then stabbing him in the back with an icepick. Sidney reveals to Roman that she too wears a bulletproof west. Dewey and Gale comes to the rescue as Roman "dies", seconds later come to life, shouting; "You can't fucking kill me". Dewey fires several shots into Roman, not doing any use because of the bulletproof west, Sidney yells: "Head. Head, Dewey. Shoot him in the head". Dewey does and Roman falls to the ground with a hole in his head. We later see Sidney at her home, happy again. On the porch Dewey proposes to Gale, which she answer with a yes. Inside the house, Dewey, Gale and Kincaid waits for Sidney, saying they gonna watch a movie. Sidney then leaves the house alarm off and gonna join the others, when the door opens by itself. Sidney turns around and gives a small smile. Cast Videos External links * * * * Category:2000 films Category:Slasher films Category:Wes Craven Category:Scream films Category:Films of the 2000s Category:5.4 rating Category:Dimension Films